


Achievement Unlocked

by Soonhooney



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Namjoon, Alpha Taehyung, Alpha Yoongi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also like i suck at tagging and summarizes and shit, I am going to hell, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jimin, Omega Jungkook, but not the main focus, i have so many unfinished works and yet im still here making new ones, ok so seventeen is mentioned, omega jin, someone needs to help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soonhooney/pseuds/Soonhooney
Summary: Vkook





	Achievement Unlocked

Even though he presented as an omega, Jungkook never had any intentions on getting pregnant. He thought that even though he had the necessary organs and heats like other omegas, he just wasn't mother material. It wasn't his thing. He was ok with that, hell his whole pack was ok with that, even his alpha was ok with that.

 

The only one that really complained was his mother. She would constantly say, “Jungkook I want grandbabies!”

 

“Mum Wonwoo is pregnant right now with his and Mingyu’s second child. You have grandbabies.” Jungkook would argue every time he went over to their house for any holiday.

 

“I want grandbabies from you.” She turned to Taehyung. “Taehyung don't you want pups?”

 

Taehyung would smile and say, “What I want doesn't matter. If Jungkookie doesn't want to get pregnant and have kids than I don't have any right to force him! But if he wants kids and not the whole pregnancy thing, than we can adopt. But kids, I leave the choice to him.”

 

At this Jungkook had beamed with pride. And when they got home from Busan Jungkook rewarded his alpha with Christmas sex.

 

The next day when Jimin, Jin, and him (mostly Jin. Jinin did what Jin said, while Jungkook provided conversation - being unable to cook anything since he somehow had a meal stick to a plate. No amount of movement or trying to scrape it off would make it come off. They had to throw the plate away.) were cooking, he bragged about his loving alpha to his friends.

 

Jimin laughed and said, “He said that to your mother? She must have had a heart attack!”

 

Jin laughed and rubbed a fake tear away, yelling to his alpha mate - Namjoon - , “We raised TaeTae right!”

 

Namjoon stopped walking to the bathroom to give Jin a skeptical look, then looked to where Taehyung, Hoseok and Yoongi were trying to see who could lick the roof first. “Uhuh. All our kids are insane.”

 

Everyone in the kitchen laughed and went back to talking.

 

Jungkook was ok without kids. He himself didn't need them. His pack and friends had them. Hell Jimin and Yoongi were trying to get pregnant, Jin and Namjoon had a baby legit about to be born, and Hoseok had a little baby girl he had adopted after fostering her. This was nothing compared to his brother, not only was his brother expecting his second child, but his brother had a large pack who all had kids. So yeah both Jungkook and Taehyung considered having a child as their least concern.

 

They had discussed it, Taehyung had said that if they got pregnant on accident he would want to keep it - Jungkook agreed - but they were both content with the pups around them. They agreed to get further in their careers and then see if they wanted kids themselves. If not, well as stated before, they had nieces, nephews, and Hoseok’s foster kids.

 

The holidays passed along with summer, and Jungkook found himself waving off his niece for her first day of preschool. His brother crying as Jungkook laughed at him, Mingyu bawling his eyes out while Taehyung held on to their newest baby. It was a perfect birthday.

 

They held a party with Jungkook’s pack and Wonwoo’s pack invited, it was fun. Jungkook was happy watching all the pups run around having fun while he chatted with his brother about video games - something they always bonded over - as the packs talked around them.

 

When it came time for opening presents, he opened them and found they were mostly alcohol. Everyone laughed, then laughed again when both he and Taehyung got so drunk Jin and Namjoon had to drive them home. They had so much drunk sex that night it was comical.

 

Jungkook realised they didn't use a condom, but that was ok. It was even forgotten when Jimin called Taehyung yelling about how he was pregnant. The pack held a small party, and everyone would smile at Yoongi’s happy tears he shed when he thought no one was looking. They wouldn't bring it up, too happy for them both.

 

It wasn't until Jimin’s birthday that Jungkook noticed something wrong.

 

“Here,” Taehyung said holding out one of his shirts. “You can wear this.”

 

Jungkook accepted it, because Taehyung had been doing it so much the past month or so it became normal. When he got out of the shower and went to put it on, he noticed a slight pouch to his stomach. He turned to the side, then the other.

 

The seed was planted in his head, maybe he was pregnant. He thought about it, it all made sense. Jungkook’s nausea around smells, (the most saddening was the whole not being able to be around alcohol) his moodiness, his sickness, and his change in food choices all pointed to it.

 

“Jungkookie hurry! We'll be late to Jimin’s party!” Jungkook threw the shirt on and worried his thump between his teeth.

 

Taehyung was to excited that his best friend was turning 27 to notice Jungkook’s distress. The party was fun. But Jungkook couldn't let himself forget.

 

He told Taehyung he was going to go to the doctor's to “check out the stomach bug” and went the next day.

 

The waiting area was a mental war zone. He constantly was worrying about the results - What if he was? What if he wasn't? - and what his pack would react, hell how would _Taehyung_ react? Taehyung’s job just hit a rough patch and kept calling the alpha in.

 

Jungkook groaned as his name was called.

 

“What seems to be the problem?” The doctor said, walking in.

 

“I think I'm pregnant.” Jungkook said bluntly.

“I'll take some blood to check.” The doctor left and in 30 minutes came back in, said congrats, and left.

 

Jungkook drove home in a sort of shock. That night he held his alpha tightly.

 

He was considering telling Taehyung all October. But couldn't. He decided he would tell Taehyung in some way that he was pregnant on Christmas. At least he had time to think up something cute and build up his courage.

 

When Thanksgiving came, and Jungkook was in the kitchen talking with his friends, he was very tempted to tell them then. Watching Jimin stroke his stomach and Jin watch his baby while cooking - he realised. Soon that would be him. Both of them would be him. Jungkook was getting bigger and bigger and he knew that by the time Christmas got there he wouldn't be able to hide it. Not that he was going to, he decided he was already going to spill the beans in a cute way or just spill them on Christmas when the packs were opening presents.

 

On the fourth of December, Jungkook was running late to Jin’s party. He had been sleeping and cleaning (both things he'd read were normal for pregnant omegas) so much he forgot to get a present. He decided that as everyone was giving their gifts - one by one, the bastards, almost like they knew Jungkook forgot a present and wanted it to be known - Jungkook was going to gift his pack member with the knowledge of his pregnancy. It would make things easier. Plus he could get Jin to record Taehyung’s reaction on Christmas.

 

He motioned everyone away, and leaned in to Jin’s startled ear and whispered, “I'm pregnant.” At Jin's breath in, Jungkook rushed out. “Don't say anything Tae doesn't know and I'm going to surprise him on Christmas.”

 

Jin laugh and his Jungkook’s arm playfully, “Thank you!” he laughed out.

 

“What did he say?” Seungkwan asked.

 

“He gave the the best gift ever; a dad joke.”

 

Everyone laughed. Later when Jin and Jungkook sat down to talk, Jungkook told Jin a vague idea of his plan. Then he told him he wanted Jin to record it.

 

Christmas approached really fast. Jungkook had found the best thing ever to tell Taehyung he was pregnant, just needed the day to arrive.

When it did, Jungkook was kind of panicking, but Jin quickly calmed him down after Jungkook spilled the mashed potatoes on the floor.

 

When it came time for presents Jin said, “To punish Jungkook for spilling the food he and Taehyung have to open their presents last!”

 

Taehyung gasped in a mock offended gasp. “Hey he's the one that did it why and I being punished!?”

 

Everyone laughed and let the kids open theirs one by one. Then the other adults. Then Jungkook and Taehyung lastly. Everyone gave questioning looks at Jin once he opened his phone out and started to record. He shushed them and pointed at the couple that luckily didn't notice. Jungkook opened his first, a video game he really wanted, then Taehyung.

 

“Here,” Jungkook said with a large smile.

 

Taehyung narrowed his eyes. “Why are you looking at me like that? Is it a prank?” He shook the box trying to see what's in it.

 

“No! It's not a prank! Open it!” Jungkook said hitting his alpha.

 

Taehyung opened it and pulled the shirt out. He looked at it and stared.

 

“What is it?” One of the kids asked.

 

Taehyung let out a small sob, covered his mouth and looked up from the shirt to Jungkook.

 

Everyone became really curious at this.

 

Jin smiled at the two and asked, “Tae Tae what is it?”

Taehyung breathed in and lifted the white with Xbox green neck and sleeves up, showing them a shirt with a trophy in green with large letters saying, ‘Achievement Unlocked : Became a dad.’

 

Everyone gasped. Taehyung’s shoulders shook and he threw the shirt behind him to hold his omega.

 

“How far along?” He said into Jungkook’s shoulder, but with the silence at seeing the happy Tae crying was heard loud and clear.

 

“Four months.” Jungkook said smiling as he held his alpha.

 

“I didn't even know!” Taehyung said. “I could have been helping you!”

 

Jungkook laughed and said, “To be honest I didn't know until Jimin’s birthday.”

 

The alpha kissed him.

 

It was amazing.

 

And if Taehyung wore that shirt when the baby was born, every birthday as the baby slowly turned to a young girl to a teenager, to the day she got married and the poor shirt had went to hell and back, well that was his problem, and when she got pregnant and gifted Taehyung with a new shirt that proudly read, ‘Achievement Unlocked : Became a grandpa.’ Well he retired the old shirt and wore the new one just as much.


End file.
